In recent years, a vehicle drive assist system that performs drive assist, such as automatic following control, has been put to practical use. To obtain a driving feel reflecting preferences and habits of a driver during automatic following control, there is a proposed technique which learns data, such as a target inter-vehicle distance, while the driver is conducting following driving to use the data for automatic following control (see PTL 1 as follows).